This invention relates to removably mounted attachments for vehicle tires and more particularly to transversely positioned traction treads which grip the tires and the surface of the road to prevent skidding.
This application is an improvement over the subject matter of copending application Ser. No. 130,583 filed Mar. 14, 1980 by Fred C. White now U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,544 and assigned to the applicants of this application.